Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Erros da Hasbro
Crescent de volta, trazendo mais um blogue para vocês, já que Red Fields não sai. Na verdade, sei que vocês preferem essas matérias sobre a série do que aquela droga de Red Fields. =D Pensando melhor, acho que vocês não gostam de porcaria nenhuma que eu escrevo. ;-; Brinks! No último "7" (que se você não viu, aqui está) eu disse que o tempo ia fechar nas próximas matérias, mas acredito que não, já que não é um assunto tão polêmico. Nesse blogue estarei falando de 7 erros cometidos pela Hasbro, alguns são pequenos e irrelevantes, outros são grandes e que causaram um impacto muito grande na história, alguns foram intencionais e outros não. Juntei alguns e estarei fazendo uma compilação deles aqui. Essa foi uma matéria sugerida por Fellyppe Brone Uór. Uma nota antes de começar: *A Hasbro já cometeu vários erros, mas eu escolhi apenas 7 para apresentar aqui. Os erros que selecionei tirei como base em três coisas: opinião geral, opinião pessoal e consequências dos erros. Então mesmo que eu não concorde com alguns que falarei, não deixam de serem erros por causa dos impactos que geraram, seja dentro da história ou fora dela. Meu último blogue: Top 10 Piores Títulos BR Como tem muita coisa para ser dito em cada tópico, acredito que ficará um pouco grande essa matéria, então bora começar: 1 - "Twicórnio" thumb|300pxJá começo apelando e apresentando o maior erro da Hasbro segundo os fãs em geral, que se dependessem deles, jamais teria acontecido. No final do, até então, excelente Magical Mystery Cure, a Hasbro surpreendeu os fãs chatos com a transformação em alicórnio de Twilight Sparkle, que gerou uma reação muito negativa. No princípio eu não entendi, visto que eu não me importei muito, mas achei um pouco estranho e repentino quando aconteceu, porém só na 4ª Temporada que entendi o estrago que isso causou, eu vi a minha personagem favorita perdendo todo o brilho que tinha conquistado nas outras três temporadas, fazendo uma temporada lamentável e, até os dias atuais, a personagem jamais foi a mesma, infelizmente. Eu tenho uma opinião um pouco diferente nesse caso, não acho que Twilight jamais poderia se tornar uma alicórnio e/ou uma princesa, eu acho que isso devia ficar apenas mais para o final da série, eu acho que a Hasbro colocou isso cedo demais, é perceptível como a série mudou drasticamente pré e pós 'twicorn'. Sem falar que Magical Mystery Cure ficou sendo um episódio um tanto estranho, apresentando dois eventos distintos no mesmo, e era apenas um episódio comum. Um evento desse devia ser tratado em um especial e, como eu disse, apenas no final da série. Então eu concordo que a Hasbro errrroooou absurdamente nesse ponto. 2 - "Episódio 100 sendo um especial com foco nos pôneis de fundo" thumb|left|300pxEu lembro o tanto que essa frase me surpreendeu, me animou e me deixou tenso. Eu cheguei até a criar teorias e citar motivos para que a Hasbro realmente usasse os, até então, meus pôneis de fundo favoritos na época, imaginando como seria uma história com eles na frente do roteiro, imaginando que algo épico estaria por vir, mas.... Relaxem, não estou dizendo que foi um erro da Hasbro dedicar um episódio inteiro para os pôneis de fundo e sim o que foi abordado em Slice of Life. Do mesmo jeito que fiquei aliviado sobre uma declaração de M.A. Larson, também fiquei frustrado, já que ele disse que o episódio era sim para ter sido aquela bagunça toda. Fiquei aliviado porque não foi falha de roteiro, mas frustrado porque gastou a oportunidade de criar um roteiro próprio e concretizar uma história magnífica para os pôneis de fundo. Eu não considero um erro a base da sinopse do episódio, porque ela é boa para a história da série, que é o casamento entre Matilda e Cranky, já que é a continuação do que foi abordado em A Friend in Deed, porém o casamento deles ficou apenas em segundo plano. Se a Hasbro tivesse trabalhado Slice of Life com um roteiro bem planejado e escrito suas própria história, o episódio seria um sucesso em praticamente toda a fandom, tenho 100% de certeza disso. Então, resumindo, o erro está aí, não criaram uma história rica para os personagens de fundo e deram lugar para fanfictions e abordando coisas aleatórias. Por causa disso, Slice of Life tem uma das histórias mais pobres dentro da série e isso é fato. 3 - Adição Forçada de Personagens thumb|300pxUm erro que a Hasbro comete direto, é o excesso na adição de personagens que não tem uma história rica dentro da série, ou seja, se eles não existissem, não fazia a menor diferença para a história geral. Ao invés de colocar mais destaque em personagens com uma história já iniciada, como Cheerilee, Prefeita Mare ou Trixie, eles preferem adicionar Suri Polomare, Tree Hugger ou Zesty Gourmand (exemplos). Uma coisa que me indignou em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, foi a adição de Shining Armor na história, sendo que em 50 episódios, sua irmã jamais o mencionou e depois vem com aquele papo de BBBFF, porém o personagem foi enriquecido na história depois disso. Mas a Hasbro ainda comete esse erro direto, adicionando personagens que nunca foram citados anteriormente e, do nada, eles são conhecidos e aclamados. Para mim, o caso mais absurdo é a Coloratura. É uma personagem que canta bonito? É claro que sim. Mas vamos bater na tecla que ela é considerada a maior estrela de Equestria e NUNCA foi mencionada anteriormente, e isso que mata a maior parte do roteiro da Principal Atração com Crinas. Sei que Coloratura é uma personagem bastante querida, eu até que tenho um pequeno gosto por ela, por causa das suas músicas, mas temos que ser francos, a forma como ela foi adicionada na série foi um erro gritante. Confesso que tem personagens que gosto, que foram adicionados de uma forma um pouco forçada, sendo que podiam ter trabalhado outros já existentes. Sei que vocês discordam que a adição de determinados personagens foi um erro, mas sei que concordam que a Hasbro exagera nesse quesito. 4 - Background Stories thumb|left|300pxUma coisa que é triste, porém verdade, é que a Hasbro tem trabalhado as histórias dos pôneis de fundo de uma forma errada. Não, não estou abordando a mesma coisa que disse no tópico 2, mas tem uma ligação direta com o que foi mencionado lá. O episódio que mais pecou nesse quesito, até agora, foi Amending Fences e não Slice of Life, mas é pelo motivo que eu disse no tópico 2, Slice tem uma história pobre, já Amending tem uma história muito mais rica, por isso estava mais sujeito a ter falhas dentro da história da série. Tem gente que fala que a falha do episódio é Twilight ter amigas em Canterlot, mas ela declarou que seu único amigo que ela deixou para trás foi o BBBFF, mas isso tem uma explicação básica, simples e clara: Twilight não considerava Moon Dancer e as outras como amigas, visto que ela nem lembrava o nome delas. O erro cometido em Amending não foi trabalhar uma história em volta dos pôneis de fundo, mas sim querer associá-las a qualquer aparição dessas personagens anteriormente. Para reforçar isso vale lembrar que os pôneis de fundo são usados para preencher espaços aleatórios, ou seja, eles não tem uma identidade fixa, estão ali apenas para cumprir determinados papeis. Agora vamos ligar as coisas: Minuette é mencionada por Pinkie Pie como uma das madrinhas de Cadance, eu achei isso demais, fez uma ligação com Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, mas se você rever o episódio da 2ª temporada novamente, vai ver que isso não tem sentido algum, porque Minuette, Twinkleshine e Lyra Heartstrings aparecem em algumas cenas na frente de Twilight e nada é mencionado sobre a "amizade" delas antes do começo da série, tornado uma cena incompatível com a outra. Outra pisada na bola em Amending Fences, foi a própria Lyra Heartstrings, quiseram focar mais a personagem no episódio e só vacilaram. Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, Lyra está com Amethyst Star indo para a festa de Moon Dancer. Se Moon Dancer tinha poucas amigas e todas elas foram mencionadas em Amending, onde fica Amethyst nessa história? Então o erro é esse: Ou deixava Lyra e Amethyst de fora, ou colocava as duas, para não criar esse furo. Errou feio, errou rude, Hasbro. Mas não acham que Slice of Life não tem culpa no cartório, porque tem sim. É óbvio que Lyra foi mencionada para ter uma ligação com o fato dela ter mudado para Ponyville e se tornar amiga de Bon bon, então SoL faz parte dessa furada. Uma cena em Pinkie Pride pode ser tratada como vacilo, mas também pode não ser tratada. Lyra e Bonbon aparecem como potrinhas em uma cena de festa em Ponyville, em um flashback de Cheese Sandwich. Da mesma forma que pode considerar as duas como pôneis de fundo genéricas, também pode considerar que eram realmente as duas, já que se preocuparam em desenhá-las como potrinhas. Então isso derrubaria dois fatos atuais, a Agente Especial Sweetie Drops, que não faz nenhum sentido ela ser uma agente pirralha desde sempre, já que ela escondia isso de Lyra e se conhecem desde potras, e Lyra morar em Canterlot e ter se mudado para Ponyville, ou seja, uma coisa é incompatível com a outra. Finalizando; Não estou dizendo que a Hasbro não deva trabalhar histórias com pôneis de fundo, eu gosto disso bastante, mas acho que eles devem olhar detalhadamente o tipo de ligação que vão fazer com aparições passadas, para não criar esses furos. 5 - Derpy thumb|300pxFiquem calmos! Guardem essas pedras aí! Não estou dizendo que a Hasbro errou em ter concretizado a Derpy como uma personagem dentro da série, ela ainda é minha background favorita. Para quem não sabe, Derpy já causou uma polêmica grande por causa de sua participação em The Last Roundop, porque a personagem foi retratada como uma personagem aparentemente com problemas, tendo uma voz estranha e olhos muito tortos, então os críticos associaram esses detalhes com as trapalhadas dela e chegaram na conclusão que isso era uma ofensa para as pessoas que tenham algum tipo de deficiência. Por esse motivo, a Hasbro teve que editar a cena para mudar seus olhos e sua voz, assim parecendo apenas que a personagem era atrapalhada. Vocês podem comparar a antiga e a nova cena aqui. É por causa disso que seu nome na série é Muffins e não Derpy. Então o erro da Hasbro foi esse, mesmo que não tivessem a intenção, eles causaram uma polêmica em torno disso. E tudo isso por que? Por dar ouvidos aos fãs. Os mais velhos não veem ofensas em cenas como essa, eu também não vi, mas a Hasbro não pode jamais se esquecer de seu público alvo, que são crianças. Não importo quando fazem referências para algo que os fãs criaram, mas desde que a própria Hasbro dê as cartas e criam de seu jeito, porque se não fosse por isso, não teríamos a Derpy jamais, eles iam simplesmente ignorar o erro de animação apresentado em Friendship is Magic, Part 1 e deixar a personagem para sempre nos backgrounds. 6 - "Pinkamena Diane Pie" thumb|left|300pxOk! Peguei pesado com a Hasbro nos outros 5 tópicos, então vou aliviar um pouco nesse sexto. Por quê? Porque a Hasbro simplesmente não tem culpa alguma no cartório, ou será que tem? Eu acho que não! Vou deixar para vocês dizerem o que acham disso. Para quem não sabe (duvido que alguém não conheça), Cupcakes é uma das fanfics mais pesadas e violentas de MLP, talvez a mais famosa e a mais antiga que existe. Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre ela e nem colocar links, se quiserem, pesquisem sobre, mas NÃO recomendo, por se tratar de um conteúdo pesado. Uma coisa que alguns não sabem, é que Cucpcakes foi criada após o lançamento de Call of the Cutie e era apenas uma história escrita, mas logo um vídeo foi criado por causa de seu sucesso, e isso antes do lançamento de Party of One. Então é isso mesmo, o famoso Cucpakes HD é uma versão "melhorada" de Cupcakes. Ou seja, quando Cupcakes foi criado, Pinkie Pie tinha a crina bagunçada, e quando foi lançado Party of One, apresentando a Pinkie de crina lisa e com um comportamento estranho, isso acabou se tornando um presente para os fanáticos "melhorarem" sua história e deixá-la mais tensa. E daí? Qual foi o erro da Hasbro nisso? O erro foi deixar Party of One ser lançado do jeito que conhecemos. Normalmente quando uma temporada é desenvolvida, ela é toda feita antes do lançamento do primeiro episódio, então é 100% garantido que a Hasbro já tivesse Party of One pronto antes da criação da fanfic Cupcakes. Por esse motivo a Hasbro não tem culpa no cartório, mas a mesma também pega alguns episódios, antes de seu lançamento, para fazer alguns ajustes, como foi em Feeling Pinkie Keen para colocar a Derpy com olhos tortos, e, nesse caso, também pudesse ter pego o Party of One e refazer toda a cena da Pinkie de crina lisa, para não dar mais combustível para Cupcakes. E sim, The Cutie Mark Chronicles também devia ter sido alterada nesse caso. Cupcakes existiria mesmo que a Hasbro tivesse alterado os episódios, mas vamos ser francos, a popularidade da fanfic iria ser muito menor, já que não haveria a teoria das duas personalidades de Pinkie Pie em torno das "versões" alegre e de crina bagunçada e triste e de crina lisa. Contudo, eu não considero que a Hasbro seja culpada disso, porque penso que ela pôde simplesmente ter tacado um "que se dane" para Cupcakes ou simplesmente não souber da existência do mesmo na época. Mas eu considero que foi um erro desproposital, já que fãs alienados criaram um conteúdo pesado em cima de um show infantil e isso está espalhado pela internet, podendo ser exposto para qualquer criança que tiver mexendo nela. Se eu que, acidentalmente, assisti o vídeo de Cupcakes (o primeiro) e fiquei chocado, o que diria de uma criança exposta à um conteúdo violento de personagens que tanto gostam. Sei que é frescura minha porque tem crianças que reagiriam melhor do que eu, mas é claro que tem aquelas que pudessem ficar traumatizadas e até fosse preciso ser tratadas por um psicólogo. 7 - Sonic Rainboom thumb|300pxO episódio Sonic Rainboom é um erro também. Thanks M.A. Larson! Mas não é dele especificamente que quero falar e sim do lendário Arco-Íris Supersônico que Rainbow Dash, até então, foi a única capaz de executar (Tenho dúvidas se aquela explosão da Twilight Sparkle em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 fosse algo relacionado à ele). Mas onde que está o erro nisso? Simples! Foi usado cedo demais na série. A única personagem das Mane 6 que a Hasbro consolidou um sonho, foi a Rainbow Dash, e fez de uma forma, na opinião, muito falha. Entendam comigo; O Arco-Íris Supersônico é um feito incrível, quebrando a barreira do som, e alguns até acreditavam que era uma lenda, mas Dashie foi capaz de usá-lo ainda quando criança, como mostrado em Cutie Mark Chronicles e depois a mesma repete o feito em Sonic Rainboom, ou seja, Dashie desde o início já mostrava que era talentosa e uma excelente voadora, podendo até ser considerada a melhor de Equestria, mas mesmo assim ela não era notada pelos Wonderbolts. Em Sonic Rainboom ela até salva eles da morte, mas a cada episódio que era lançado, ela não era reconhecida por esses feitos. De vez em quanto era mencionada, mas nada muito relevante. Por causa desses feitos, já era para ela ter ser juntado aos Wonderbolts há muito tempo (mas isso seria cedo demais e sem graça), coisa que só aconteceu no recente Newbie Dash. Então o erro está aí, a Hasbro podia simplesmente ter guardado o Arco-Íris Supersônico, que é um fenômeno incrível, para quando ela fosse reconhecida e então se juntar aos Wonderbolts, ou seja, ter segurado esse feito até agora, na 6ª Temporada. Então o Fórum Sonic Rainboom teria outro nome Tipo, a Hasbro poderia ter colocado dessa forma: Dashie sendo tratada como alguém comum pelos Wonderbolts no início, após vários feitos em que ela fazia parte do grupo que salvou Equestria algumas vezes, os Wonderbolts começam a ter algum reconhecimento por ela, então começam a desejá-la no grupo e a chamam para a academia normalmente, e então, em um ato heroico, salvar os Wonderbolts usando o Arco-Íris Supersônico, em um episódio no lugar de Newbie Dash, mostrando que ela foi capaz de realizar um feito histórico, para finalmente ser reconhecida por completo e aceita no grupo. Tenho certeza que muitos concordariam que dessa forma ficava muito melhor e mais emocionante. Em questão do Arco-Íris Supersônico usado quando ela era uma potrinha, acredito que a Hasbro se sairia bem colocando outra coisa para interligar a amizade das Mane 6 em The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Resumindo, a Hasbro errou em soltar o Arco-Íris Supersônico tão cedo, deviam ter esperado mais, muito mais. - Então é isso pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e possam deixar seus comentários dizendo que acharam. Se não gostaram, tudo bem. Sintam-se livre para discordar e criticar essa matéria. Mas, por favor, façam isso de uma forma inteligente e civilizada. A cada blogue que passa, eu procuro ser mais pacífico em minhas palavras para não ofender ninguém. Então estamos combinados? =) Enquanto eu escrevia sobre o tópico 5, me veio uma ideia para próxima matéria, falar sobre 7 Censuras e Polêmicas relacionados com MLP, o que acham? Se quiserem, deixe nos comentários se possível. =) Aqui vai finalizando mais um blogue lixo. Um abração para vocês e até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues